Curiosity
by Yet-Another-Weasley
Summary: It’s a bad day. The weather is horrible and Cameron doesn’t want to hear House’s sarcastic remarks. She just wants to be left alone, but why? Will House just leave everything as it is or will his curiosity get the better of him? HouseCameron.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:** Reactions_

_**Description:** It's a bad day. The weather is horrible and Cameron doesn't want to hear House's sarcastic remarks. She just wants to be left alone, but why? Will House just leave everything as it is or will his curiosity get the better of him? House/Cameron._

_**Author's Note:** I've been wanting to write a house fic for a while, but I could never really figure out what to write or how to write it. This is my first House fanfic, so if it's flawed… well, it happens, so be nice. Please review. This fic will probably be three to five chapters long… just to let you know._

_PS – I should be writing my Harry Potter fic, but I've got some writer's block with that so I got an idea for a House fic and I'm going with it. _

_Chapter 1 – Bad Weather_

Allison Cameron sat in the driver's seat of her car which was sitting behind four cars and waiting for the light to turn green. People walked by on the sidewalks, umbrellas in hand. The sky was grey and dismal and rain poured from it. The people on the sidewalks had to jump over the puddles that were already deep even though it had only been raining for twenty minutes. In fact, it began raining as soon as Cameron stepped outside and she had to make a dash to her car.

"Great," she thought, "A perfect start to another perfect day."

She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel to the rhythm of the drums playing on the song that was on the radio; currently she was listening to Tom Sawyer by Rush. Watching the rain fall, she mouthed the words to the song soundlessly and her attention drifted away from the world, more specifically the road and the people in the cars behind her. However, she snapped back into reality when the cars behind her began honking.

"I hate people. I really liked that song," she thought.

A few seconds earlier, the song had switched to one of Linkin Park's older songs that she thought was rather outplayed. Nevertheless, she soon found herself humming along with it and decided not to change the station. Five songs later, which was the equivalent of thirty-four minutes, she arrived at the clinic. Shutting off her car, she grabbed her bag and a pile of papers and headed inside.

On her way to the door Chase had just gotten out of his car and was making his way inside as well.

"Good morning," he said with a folder in one hand that was covering his face from the rain.

She nodded, "'Morning. You know, there is such a thing as an umbrella."

"I don't see you with one."

"I don't mind the rain."

"Oh, I see how it is."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He just shook his head thinking it would be funny to pester her a bit.

"Fine," she said and turned away to find a different route up to House's office to see if he had arrived yet.

Unfortunately, both she and Chase arrived at House's office at the same time. Cameron rushed in and pushed the door closed behind her.

"What?" House said. He was leaning back in his chair, twirling his cane like a baton. "Are the two love-birds fighting?"

"Love-birds?" Cameron asked, "I don't see how anyone could love him."

"What's got you in a bad mood? Look outside… we've got perfect whether and tons of sick people to treat." House said sarcastically.

She looked out the window, "Oh yeah, great weather."

"I thought you liked the rain," Chase sat down and picked up the newspaper which was sitting on the desk in front of House.

Cameron decided not to answer. Instead, she sat down on the chair by the computer and sat the pile of damp papers down on the desk. She yawned.

House got up and handed her a cup of coffee which she took and held up to her lips, about to take a sip. House then interrupted her.

"Stop, I poisoned it!"

She put it down and turned around, "What?"

"I'm kidding."

She picked the cup back up and took a sip; it was quite refreshing.

"But, you shouldn't eat food that you get from strangers."

"You aren't a stranger," she said and began to check his email.

"But he is _strange_."

Foreman came over and sat down in one of the chairs that weren't taken.

"You think so?" House asked, though not really expecting a response.

Chase sat there, reading the newspaper. Cameron was responding to House's emails and House was sitting there, staring out the window and twirling his cane in one of his hands. In the other he held a half-full cup of coffee which he would take a sip of now and then. Foreman was sitting there impatiently, waiting for someone to say something or do something. After a while, he finally gave up.

"So are we just going to sit here or what?" he asked.

"Well, whatever suits you," House said. "As for me, I think I'll just sit here until Cuddy finds out I'm skiving off Clinic duty."

"We're supposed to be helping patients."

"Whatever suits you."

Foreman got up and walked out of the room to go and do his job.

"So, I guess we'd better get to work too, then. Foreman will probably tell Cuddy and we'll all get in trouble."

Neither Cameron nor Chase said anything in response, so House grabbed his Gameboy off the desk and turned it on as he walked down the hall. He met Cuddy on his way downstairs.

"Well look who decided to show up for work this morning," she greeted him.

"Fine, I'll put the Gameboy away if you spare me the "talk." You already reminded me how much work I have to do. I'll be good today and only because I can't wait to go to the movies tonight."

"What?"

"It's movie night; Wilson's going to meet me at the movies. We're going to see Batman!"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Guys and action movies," she thought, "Well, at least he said he'll do his job."

"That's great," she said, "You've got a patient in room two. As for me, I've got something for your team to do… a special case."

"Let me guess, someone paid the hospital big bucks so you're giving them top treatment…"

Cuddy didn't say anything, she walked away.

Meanwhile, upstairs Foreman had returned and Cuddy was coming into the room right behind him.

"Good morning," Cuddy said.

The only person who really responded was Foreman who said, "Hello Cuddy. Good morning."

Chase said, "Hmmm…" and glanced over.

Cameron just gave Cuddy a quick glance and then continued what she was doing.

"Wow," she said to herself, "Must be the weather. Anyway, I have a task for you." She handed Foreman a beige folder, "I trust that you three will figure out what's wrong and find a fast solution. I want Mr. Burrow to be taken care of and treated kindly and please try not to make mistakes. This man is very important to the hospital."

All three of them nodded and she shrugged and left.

Foreman looked over the folder and shrugged and then handed it to Chase who read the first line and then decided he didn't feel like reading it now and so he tossed it on the desk and it slid over to Cameron who picked it up and read it thoroughly twice, stopping to say "hmm" and "okay".

"Err, well…" Foreman said, "We should go now."

"You two go ahead," Chase said, "I'm almost done the crossword."

"Nice. You're supposed to be a doctor; doing the crossword puzzle isn't going to save anyone's life."

Chase replied, "Its saving mine right now… from complete boredom and from doing any sort of work."

Reluctantly, he placed the newspaper on the seat of the chair and followed Foreman out the door.

"Hey Cameron, aren't you coming?" Chase asked.

"Yeah," Cameron replied, "I'll meet you guys there."

Chase gave her a confused look, but then shook his head. "Alright," he said and he and Foreman left House's office.

Finally she was alone, just how she wanted to be. She needed time to think and try to clear her mind so she could get up and work, but it was proving to be harder than she had imagined; she was beginning to think that maybe she should have called in sick. It was more than just the crappy weather that was putting her in a sad mood.

She turned off the computer and finally decided to go see what Chase and Foreman were up to. Hopefully it wouldn't be a tough day today and she could ask House to leave a little early.

"Hey Cameron, what took you so long?" Foreman asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing, I uh spilled my coffee and had to clean it up. Hopefully House won't notice when he goes back in his office. So what've you guys found out about the patient?"

"Mr. Falli is fifty-three years old and an avid tennis player and also a lawyer who is friends with someone high up around here," Chase said, "He took the time to stress that last bit after almost everything he said. There's no family history of heart problems, cancer, or anything else, but I think we should check into that just in case he's lying… you know what House always says. We took some blood and we'll get that back soon, just get all that out of the way first and then try to solve the big puzzle as of what's wrong with him. Yeah, that's pretty much it."

"Well, I'll go see what I can dig up as far as family history and you guys see if anything interesting came up from the blood work. We'll meet back here to go over what we've found and then look at the symptoms again and see what we come up with," Cameron instructed.

"Catch'ya later, then."

"Yeah, see you soon," Foreman added.

---------------------------------

_**Author's Note:** End of chapter 1. Please review and let me know what you think of it so far. )_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own House. _

_**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for reading and reviewing the first chapter. Hehe sorry about some of the mistakes, I'll try to do my best to proofread. Also if my updates are too frequent its because I'm on tennis and have practice a lot and I also have AP Bio coming up in two weeks and I really need to read the chapters and take notes and all. Hopefully, during the school year I won't be as busy and will have more time to write. I hope you will all be patient and not stop reading my story because I can't update that often right now. D Well, one with Chapter 2. Oh yeah and thanks for pointing out the name differences for the patient.. I would have never noticed that! Lol._

**Chapter 2-**

"Dr. House," Cuddy addressed him sharply, "How can you possibly be helping these people if you're talking to them with headphones playing in one ear and your eyes on your Gameboy? Don't make me take it away." Her hands were now on her hips and House could tell she was serious.

"You just love to ruin other people's fun, don't you?" He said and then reluctantly turned off his headphones which were currently playing Coldplay.

"And the Gameboy," She stared down at him.

"Let me at least save it first! I just made it to level 59!"

She shook her head, muttered something about House being useless, and then hurried off to catch someone she needed to speak to who she saw pass past them in the hallway.

House clicked the play button on his headphones again and continued playing his game. The patient who sat across the room looked at House with a very confused look on her face.

"Excuse me… sir…"

"Oh, right, patients. Yes, that's why I'm here. Okay, so tell me what's wrong?"

She gave him a weird look and got up and left.

House got up and left as well; something was on his mind and he needed to find out something before the problem could go away.

Meanwhile, Cameron was sitting at the desk in House's office looking at the file with Mr. Falli's family history. As it turns out, Chase was right; Mr. Falli had the most unbelievably perfect family history. She gave up and decided to go and talk to Mr. Falli herself.

She began her short walk upstairs and had made it into the elevator when she saw House limping as quickly as he could towards her.

"Hold the door," he said and she did.

He stepped in and didn't say anything, so Cameron took the initiative.

"I thought you had clinic duty."

"I thought you had some patient to cure."

"I do; I'm going up there now."

"It took you all that time?"

"I was going over the patient's family history."

"Right."

"Fine, don't believe me."

House didn't say anything for a moment and then replied, "What's wrong?"

"What? Nothing."

"I'm supposed to believe you?"

"Yes and its not really your business if there was anything wrong. I can deal with my own problems very well, thanks."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine, keep secrets from me; I'll find out eventually. Er, but if you want to talk, I'm all ears."

This comment had temporarily stunned Cameron for a bit. She gave him a strange, but thankful look and the doors of the elevator opened and the both of them got out.

Cameron looked at him, "Cuddy's going to find out you left clinic duty. You should probably go do your job."

"I don't care, the people down there bore me and they think I'm strange because I was playing with my Gameboy."

"And you aren't ten years old…" Cameron added, "If my doctor was playing Gameboy I think I'd be a bit weirded-out, too."

"Oh, so you think I'm weird, too?"

"No, I'm used it you and your Gameboy."

House had thought that with his cunning and sarcasm he could make Cameron seem a little happier and for a few minutes it seemed he had, but then Cameron had the same look on her face as she had earlier when they past by the window and she saw the rain pouring down.

House shook his head and kept walking behind Cameron until they reached Mr. Falli's room. They entered the room to find Foreman talking to Mr. Falli.

"It says here that you've been to a few doctors and they all said you had arthritis?" Foreman asked.

"That's right. But I know arthritis and this isn't arthritis. I play sports and am pretty physically fit, but lately I've been getting this bursting pain near my left knee and it's making me have trouble walking and affecting my tennis game. No medications helped with the pain or did anything at all."

"When did the pain first occur? Did you fall or get into any accident that brought on the pain?"

"No, not really. I mean, I'm human and I've certainly fell before, but I've never injured my leg before."

"Right, well. We'll take a look at your leg and later today I'll schedule you for an x-ray to make sure everything is okay inside and out." Foreman saw House and Cameron out of the corner of his eye. "I'll be right back. Chase will be in and get a record of all your past medications and we'll see if we can find something to put you on to help with your pain."

The man nodded.

Foreman stepped out of the room and looked at House.

"Aren't you supposed to have clinic duty?" he asked.

"Don't you have anything better to do then to make sure I do my job? I'm your boss, you aren't mine!" House rolled his eyes.

"So what's going on?" Foreman asked.

"Not much," Cameron said, "The man's got a pretty good family history with perfectly healthy people that live perfectly normal lives. What about you?"

"Personally, I think Cuddy is just making a big deal out of this guy because he's got a lot of money. He just needs a stronger arthritis medication, but I've got him scheduled for some x-rays later on today; you know, just in case."

"Great," House said, "You're getting more like me everyday, Foreman. I like the x-ray part, just to make Cuddy happy. Anyway, you guys want to head down to the cafeteria for some chow?"

Foreman nodded and Cameron just stared at the floor. House knew that look; either she was worried about something or she was in deep thought. The problem was that he didn't know which of the two it was and it was really bugging him.

House looked at Foreman who just shrugged and they started walking down to the cafeteria. Chase was just coming down the hallway as he saw House, Foreman, and Cameron getting on an elevator some distance down the hall.

"What, where is everyone going?" he thought, very confused….

Author's Note:

I am really really sorry that this took so long for me to update, but I had a lot to do. I'm thinking that there's only going to be one more chapter for this story, of course if you ask I can continue it. But the end of the next chapter is where I presumed that the story would end. Please review and I hope you aren't too angry with me that this took too long. I promise that the next chapter will be up a lot faster than this one was!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House or its characters_

_**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_Drakien- Thanks for reviewing and understanding the whole school thing. Hehe if I run into trouble with anything I'll let you know since you've had ap bio before. Thanks!_

_Reitashnehelena- Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it! D_

Chapter 3-

Sometime after House, Cameron, and Foreman had lunch and left Chase upstairs looking very confused, Foreman was getting Mr. Falli ready for the x-rays. Foreman moved the man's leg and positioned it better for the x-ray when the patient cried out in pain.

"I'm guessing the medication I gave you isn't working too well yet?" Foreman asked.

"No and it's started to swell up a bit."

"Yeah, but that might just be a reaction to the medicine and it should subside after a little while."

The man nodded.

"Okay, these x-rays won't take long, just try to keep your leg as still as possible and I'll let you know when we're done."

The whole x-ray procedure went okay and before long, Mr. Falli was back in his hospital room awaiting the results. Foreman was in House's office going over them with the rest of the team.

Foreman hung up the x-ray and looked them over.

"Everything looks normal," he said.

Cameron, however moved in and took a closer look at the pictures, "Wait, there's something there."

"And?" House asked and Cameron looked at him strangely, "What is it?"

She took another look at it and she lit up, "It looks like a worm!"

"Okay," House said, "So our patient has been suffering from chronic pain that was diagnosed as arthritis. He, being a very rich and stubborn patient wouldn't settle for arthritis and we now find that he has a worm in his leg. And now our diagnosis is?"

Puzzled looks appeared on all of their faces.

"Chase, you're on worm duty. Figure out what worm our man has inside his leg and how it got there. Foreman you're on information duty, see what you can find and figure out how to help this man; go be a doctor and help the sick. Cameron, Cuddy is coming down the hall, go distract her while I make a run for it."

House got up and limped across the room, but Cameron stopped him, "Wait, are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" he replied sarcastically, but Cameron still looked unsure and he caved in, "Just make sure she doesn't see me so she can't come badger me about clinic duty."

Cameron, still not quite clear of what House wanted her to say to Cuddy to distract her, went off down the hall and stood right in front of Cuddy.

"Uh, yes?" Doctor Cuddy asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh… I was wondering if I could leave early today, for some personal reasons."

"Well…" Cuddy started, but then remembered how miserable Cameron had looked early, "Alright, but don't let House know I let you leave early or he'll be begging to get me to let him leave early too." Cuddy said, trying to lighten things up.

"Thank-you."

"Oh, and speaking of House, where did he limp off to?"

"Uh, he…" Cameron tried to stand in Cuddy's view, "He uh… he just went downstairs, said something about Wilson scolding him for trying to get out of clinic duty."

"I could have sworn I just saw him at the other end of this hall…" said Cuddy.

"Well Chase, Foreman, and I were just getting back from lunch and reviewing the information we have on Mr. Falli and we ran into House downstairs on the way up."

Cuddy shrugged, "Yeah, it's probably just me seeing things. I guess I just assumed he wasn't at the clinic because he rarely ever is down there when he's supposed to be."

"Yeah," Cameron nodded, "Well, I'd better be going."

And with that, the two women went back to work. Cameron, though, was really surprised that Cuddy believed that House was at the clinic. She was also worried about what Cuddy would say if she found that House wasn't at the clinic.

Cameron walked back in the direction in which she had just come from and House, who had been hiding out of Cuddy's sight, poked her with his cane as she walked by. Apparently, she hadn't noticed him standing there.

"So, did she go away?" House asked.

"Yeah, I told her that you were down at the clinic, doing your job."

"And she believed you?" asked House with a very surprised look on his face.

Cameron replied, "Well, yeah."

"Let's make ourselves useful and go see how our patient is doing." House then said and they headed back up to see Mr. Falli.

Unfortunately, on the way to the elevator and Cameron noticed a small man with a very large stack of untidy papers balancing in his hands.

"Someone should help that guy," Cameron said, pointing him out.

House didn't say anything; he just shrugged, but continued to watch the man. As the short guy walked by, he stumbled and fell, spewing all of his papers on the floor.

House looked down and muttered, "Have a nice trip! See ya next fall."

Cameron, though, knelt down and helped the man pick up his papers. House wondered why Cameron was so nice to people; he, himself, would never help anyone like that. A few moments later, Cameron stood back up and asked the man if he needed any help carrying all of his papers, but he simply thanked her and said he'd be fine. That was when Cameron turned back to House and apparently, she had heard his snide remark.

"That was really rude," Cameron said and it wasn't with her usual tone, but with a tone that House had only heard once or twice when Cameron was in a very unusually bad mood.

House frowned, "Sorry." He really meant it, but hid it under a sarcastic tone.

They reached Mr. Falli's room to find that he was sitting up and Dr. Foreman was sitting in the chair next to his bed with a pen and notepad in hand. House walked inside.

"Hey, what are you up to?" he asked Foreman.

"I was just going over Mr. Falli's x-rays with him and trying to come up with a diagnosis."

"Good, well, I'm just here to drop of Dr. Cameron. If you need me, I'll be talking to Wilson; making sure he's still coming with me to New York for that show next Sunday."

Foreman just said okay and went back to talking with Mr. Falli.

Cameron, however, headed back through the doorway.

House saw her leaving and asked, "Where are you going?"

"Home, why?"

"Because you still have work for another few hours."

"Well, I asked Cuddy if I could leave early, so I'm going home."

"Why?"

Cameron shook her head and replied, "I'll see you tomorrow."

And with that, she left and headed outside to her car. House just stood there and watched as she walked down the hall and to the elevator; for some reason, he began to worry about her. He felt strange; he was more worried about Cameron than he had ever been. She hadn't hid the fact that she had to see her husband die, but now something was bothering her and she didn't say anything about it. Something had to be up. And so, House, being his curious self, was going to find out.

Author's Note: Wow, what did I tell you, this chapter was written a lot quicker than the first two. I hope you liked it, even it if was short. I'm so sorry! Next chapter may be the last… not sure yet. Please review! D


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own House or its characters, I only err borrow them for the sake of writing for enjoyment. So don't sue me!_

_**Author's Note:** Thank-you for reading and reviewing! All reviews are greatly appreciated and loved! This chapter is probably the last, but that depends on what you all think. I could probably get another one or two chapters out of this. Oh, and this chapter is kind of depressing, you'll see why._

Chapter 4-

House waited a few minutes in the hallway before he started following Cameron to the parking garage. It felt weird to be following her, but he had to find out what was going on. As he stood in the elevator, he hoped that it was nothing. Still, something told him that everything was definitely not okay.

In about ten minutes, he found himself in the parking garage. It was still raining out and the sky was grey and it was chilly out, the kind of chilly that made you cold even despite your warm coat. House started up his car and made it out of the garage just in time. There, up ahead at the red light, was Cameron in her car. House, though, took his time and let a few cars in front of him. If Cameron saw that he was following her, she would probably get pretty freaked out and angry.

House turned on some music and put the heat on low. He always kept Cameron's car in sight and followed it down every street. Thinking she would probably be heading to her apartment, House was started to think of heading back to the hospital, but when they came close to the street her apartment was on, Cameron didn't turn. Instead, she kept going straight and now House was really confused. He had absolutely no idea where Cameron headed.

A few cars ahead of House's, Cameron was sitting behind the wheel of her own car. She kept her eyes on the road, but her mind was set on the destination in which she was headed. Shivering, she turned up the heat a little bit. It wasn't that cold, but it was quite chilly for a rainy, mid-October day. On the radio she was listening to a classic rock station, but the volume was low and barely loud enough for her to hear. Still, she wasn't really paying attention enough that she would have heard it even if it was loud enough.

She kept driving as she passed the place where her apartment was; she wasn't headed home, but someplace else. Up ahead, not a mile or two down the road was where she was headed. Smiling sadly, she glanced over at the passenger's seat to where a small bouquet of flowers sat with a white bow tied around them. She looked back to the road ahead and out the window which streaks of rain poured down. Really, she had wished the weather would at least be brighter and more cheerful, but today, it was the exact opposite and it succeeded in bringing her mood down even further. Finally, though, a few minutes later she arrived at her destination and pulled in.

House had been keen not to get directly behind her and so he pulled over along the curb and waited a few minutes before pulling into the place himself and following her path down the small road. Thankfully, it didn't seem as though she had noticed that he pulled up behind her now empty car and put his car into park. He shut off the engine and got out, then he started walking over to where she was standing.

He waited a few moments and read the words on the grave marker before it registered why Cameron was here. Slowly, he placed a hand on her shoulder and she nearly jumped about five feet.

"House?" she asked, "You followed me?"

House was at a loss for words right now. He didn't know how to say the right thing right now or what the right thing to say was. Cameron was standing there, at her late husband's grave, her hair half drenched from the rain. In her right hand was a small bouquet of flowers that she had been about to put on the graver before House showed up. He looked at her and noticed her eyes were red with tears.

Eventually, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine; just go. I really want to be alone right now."

House nodded and slowly went back to his car, but he just got in and sat in the driver's seat. Today was the day that Cameron's husband had died and all House could do was respect Cameron's wishes to leave her alone. However, he couldn't help but sit there in his car and watch her and she set the flowers down on top of the graver marker and she knelt down in the muddy ground. Right now House felt so unlike himself. He felt terrible for telling her that she didn't love anyone, but only needed someone to fix. His comment was insulting and horrible that night when he had agreed to go on a date with her.

I'm such an idiot! House thought and banged his head against the window. Sure, I'm horrible with people, but how could I treat her like that?

Now Cameron got up and went back to her car where she turned on the engine and drove back to her apartment. She went home and after a few hours she fell asleep on the couch. House, figuring that there wasn't anything that he could do, went back to the hospital where he got a nice lecture from Cuddy. Right now, though, House didn't feel like arguing.

"Dr. House," Cuddy said in a very nasty tone, "Nice of you to join us; did you think you could get away with sneaking out for a joy ride? Did you actually think that I wouldn't notice? I'm just glad that some people around here had the guts to tell me the truth about what you did all day. So what _did_ you do to get Cameron to lie to me and say that you were actually downstairs at the clinic?" Cuddy's rant went on for about fifteen more minutes and eventually a large number of people had stopped what they were doing to look over at Cuddy and House and were anxious to see what smart-ass comment House was going to give Cuddy when she stopped talking.

"Did Cameron tell you why she was leaving early?"

"What? What in God's name does Cameron leaving early have to do with you?" Cuddy inquired.

"Everything and nothing; just answer the question."

"She didn't tell me anything and frankly, I don't need to know every detail of her personal life. Neither do you! Do your job and let other people live their lives and do what they want. This conversation is dealing with you and the fact that you do nothing for this hospital besides waste everybody's time!"

House decided to walk away and he did just that. Unfortunately, Cuddy followed him right into the elevator and up to his office.

She shut the door behind her and made sure nobody was in the hallways before she started yelling at him again. "Where were you?"

"Driving…"

"No shit Sherlock, to where? And why?"

"I just needed some fresh air, you know? I need to get out of this place for a little while or I'll go nuts!"

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your little hiatus because you'll be putting in two more hours of clinic duty this week," Cuddy said forcefully and House just stared. "Don't give me that look!"

"Fine, just as long as you don't badger me every five minutes." And with that he headed back upstairs to his office.

He limped over and looked out the window into the pale, grey, miserable sky. Finally, after standing there for ten minutes, his eyes fixated on one spot in the clouds while he thought about things, he went to go discuss the patient Mr. Falli with Foreman and Chase.

Foreman walked over to Mr. Falli's bedside and handed him a cup with two small, round pills in it and another cup with some water.

"Just take these and you'll get better."

"These will get rid of the worm larvae?"

"It should, though there is the chance that the medicine won't work right, but you have that same chance with every medicine out there. You can go home in the morning; I can see that your leg is still swollen and you've got a lot of pain. In the morning, we'll see how you feel and if everything checks out, you'll be free to go."

"Thanks."

Foreman nodded and he heard a tap on the door. He walked out into the hallway and saw House standing there.

"Good job, doctor! Now tell Cuddy I'm doing something important somewhere while I go do something, 'kay?" House said.

"I guess it would be pretty stupid for me to ask where you're actually going, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

Foreman just shrugged and watched as House limped back down the hallway.

House knew exactly where he was going; Cameron's apartment. He didn't know what he was going to say, but he had to come up with something. He wasn't just going to forget about seeing her at the cemetery at her husband's grave. House needed to know something, but he didn't know what.

Cameron had fallen asleep over forty minutes ago; the TV was still playing and the news had just come on. The meteorologist was giving the forecast for the next few days and then a woman came on to do the traffic. A few minutes later, there was a knock on Cameron's door and she heard it faintly in the background of her dream, but it didn't wake her up yet. A few minutes later, the knocking was louder and her eyelids fluttered open. She slowly sat up and pulled the scrunchi out of her tangled hair and tried to make it look like she wasn't just asleep on her sofa. Approaching the door, she turned the handle and opened it a bit to see who was outside.

"You were sleeping?" he asked, examining the dark circles under her eyes and her untidy hair.

She blushed a bit; slightly embarrassed, and replied, "What are you here for?" (Note, that's not in a sarcastic way)

"Oh, you know, I just wanted to let you know that Cuddy said you've got two extra hours of clinic duty this week and tooo…. Make sure you didn't get in a car accident today on your way home… you know, traffic and slippery roads are not a good combo. I wanted to make sure you were still alive to get your clinic duty hours done… or else Cuddy would probably make me do it in your place…"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm quite fine."

"Good, I'll just go then," House replied and shut Cameron's apartment door.

Cameron went to her kitchen and put on the tea pot to boil some water. She also grabbed a bag of pretzels and headed back over the couch where she pulled a throw blanket over her cold feet and ankles and her attention was now on the television. The news was now onto the entertainment segment and a woman was talking to the cast of some new drama that was going to start tonight at nine; Cameron thought it looked stupid, but decided to watch the interview anyway since there was nothing else on TV at this hour besides soaps and stupid talk shows. A few minutes later she got up to turn the teapot off and pour the hot water into a mug. She grabbed a teabag from the closet and at the same time used her foot to open the refrigerator door. Putting the teabag in her cup, she turned towards the 'fridge and jumped back when she noticed that House was standing there holding the half gallon Wawa milk jug in his hand.

"Jesus Christ, House! How the hell did you get in here?"

"The door _was_ open; you really shouldn't leave it unlocked. What if some weird-o came in and killed you?"

"You are a weird-o and you did come in… you don't have a knife behind your back do you?" Cameron replied and she took the milk and poured a small amount into her mug of hot tea. She put in a few teaspoons of sugar and stirred it before tossing the spoon into the sink and then heading back to the couch.

House sat down at the other end and grabbed the TV remote before she could. Quickly, he changed the station to one of his soaps and watched with interest.

"I was watching the news, you know…"

"You actually watch the news? Wow, I always pictured you as a discovery channel type of person."

"What's wrong with the discovery channel? Oh yeah, and what are you doing here? I wanted the rest of the day off and you can't just let me go?"

House didn't say anything. For one thing, he didn't even know why he was here right now. Oh well, by the time he was actually trying to figure that part out, Cameron's phone rang and she jumped up to get it. House was now wondering who was calling Cameron.

Cameron picked up the phone to a familiar voice; Cuddy's.

"Allison?" Cuddy asked. "I know this is odd and I don't mean to bother you, but you don't know where House is, do you?"

Cameron didn't know whether to turn House in or hide the fact that he was sitting on her couch watching soap operas.

"Sorry, Lisa, I haven't seen him since I left the clinic. Are you sure he's not just hiding in the bathroom or something?"

"Good thinking; I'll get Wilson to check. Bye."

Cameron said good-bye in reply and hung up the phone.

House turned around, "What was that about?"

"No, you answer my question first. Why are you here?"

"It was Cuddy, wasn't it?"

"Answer my question or I'll call her back."

House didn't say anything, he just sat there. His eyes found their way back to the television screen and he watched the show, though without much interest. Cameron eventually got up and put her empty mug in the sink. She then went into her room and lied down on her bed. The rain outside pitter-patter-ing on the windows made her sleepy and she tried as hard as she could not to think of what day today was. Before more tears could escape from her, she shut her eyes tightly and drifted off to sleep.

House just sat there on Cameron's couch and watched at least another hour and a half of General Hospital before he said anything.

"Cameron?" he asked, but only silence answered him.

He thought she had gotten up to go to the bathroom, but she never came back. So, he got up and looked around. In a few minutes he saw her sleeping and didn't know whether to wake her up or not. Seeing that a tear had stained her cheek, he decided to let her continue sleep and he quietly left and headed to his own home. Going back to the hospital was not an option right now as he didn't want to deal with the wrath of Cuddy. He would wait for that until the next morning.

_**Author's Note:** Wow, okay I wasn't sure if this was how I wanted this chapter, but I wrote half and took a break and then came back with a fresh mind and new ideas and so this is not the last chapter. I predict at least one more. Yeah, I tried not to have any romance or fluff or anything and keep the characters true to their well character so I hope I did okay. Please let me know what you think of it! Thanks! D_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own House MD or its characters._

_**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. This is the last chapter, but not my last House fanfic so I hope you will continue to read my stuff! Thanks a bunch! And on with the last chapter:_

Chapter 5-

It had been two days since she had asked Cuddy if she could leave early from work and so far she had received several calls. Two were from Foreman and two more were from Wilson. A fifth was from Chase who left a five minute long message of silence because he didn't hear the 'beep' of the answering machine. Finally, another was from Cuddy which was the only phone call she had responded to. As soon as she got home from a local diner and the grocery store, she called Cuddy back and told her that she needed another day or so off. Other than that, Cameron really hadn't spoken to anyone at all with the exception of the waitress and the cashier who she really hadn't said anything personal to, just a friendly "thanks" and "could I have the check now, please?". Mostly, she stayed in her apartment and slept, listened to music, watched the news, and tried to get herself into a better mood.

She opened her eyes from a dreamless sleep. The alarm clock on the night table beside her bed said that it was only 4:43 am. Now her eyes shifted towards the window which was opened slightly at the bottom. Shivering, she got up to go and shut it, discovering that it was still raining outside. It had been raining on and off for five straight days and although she usually didn't mind the weather and would have liked having a nice rainy day, she was growing tired of the cold that gave you chills even though you had a huge oversized sweater on. She turned on a light and got back under the covers, snuggling down into the warmth of the bed. From the night table she grabbed a book and opened it to start reading; she needed something to occupy her night. It was obvious that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

At around 7:05 her cell phone rang from the other room. After a few minutes it stopped ringing and then it started ringing again and again and again. Eventually she got up and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Good morning!" House's voice was loud and slightly sarcastic like usual, "Coming to work today or are you still playing sick? The old excuse that you have a stomach ache and your head hurts only covers maybe two days tops and then mommy and daddy start to catch on."

"I'm not sick."

"Some people may be concerned and those concerned people can be very annoying every morning."

"Oh I'm so sorry you have to go through that; it must be terrible. Why do you care anyway? They're my friends; they're supposed to be worried when their colleague doesn't show up for work two days in a row."

"Foreman told me to ask how you're doing," House said.

"When did he say this? I didn't hear anyone in the background."

"He told me yesterday," House lied.

"Right well tell _Foreman_ that I'm fine."

"Will do."  
"Okay well I'm going to go continue reading and try to get to sleep and I'm sure you have plenty of other more important things to do besides talk on the phone with me so I'll let you go. Bye House."

"See you at work tomorrow!" He said quickly and hung up the phone before she could say anything else. Altogether, he thought he had handled that phone call quite well.

Cameron breathed a sigh of relief when she finally hung up her cell phone. She climbed back into her bed and pulled the covers over her and set the book she had been reading back down on the night table. She turned onto her side and closed her eyes to try and get to sleep.

---------

It was a few hours later and House sat in his office; Wilson was there too, leaning back in one of the chairs. Twirling his cane around, House looked around the room. He stared at the ceiling for a while and then the door and finally at his sneakers. He inspected those for a while, checking the bottoms to make sure they were clean and such before he noticed that Wilson was staring at him.

"Uh, do you mind?" House asked, "It's impolite to stare."

"Yeah? How do you think the ceiling feels?"

"Uh oh, Jimmy's grumpy this morning."

"No, I'm just very observant. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing; isn't a man just allowed to stare?"

"You never stare at anything unless the patient has large breasts or is Cuddy happens to be wearing a low cut shirt or if Dr. Cameron is in the room."

"Okay, you got me. I'll admit… you know the other night when you went out with.. uh.. what's her name again? Oh yeah, Sandy? Yeah, well I lied when I said I liked your tie."

Wilson smirked, "Nice try, House. What's really going on?"

The door opened and Foreman and Chase walked in.

"Oh look, the other doctors are here, I guess that means its time to go do our jobs!"

Wilson got up and stalked out of the room, unsatisfied.

"What was that all about?" Foreman asked.

"Nothing… he's just upset because I told him Cuddy said that she already had plans for Friday night."

Foreman just nodded, "Yeah, okay, so what do we have today? Is Cameron coming in today?"

"Nope, just you two lovebirds are here today; I've got clinic duty in about five minutes. If you want I can change that to fifteen minutes or thirty or an hour or so. It really depends on what fun stuff you guys are doing today. I don't know if I want to be down there with all those people that have allergies and migraines that are sneezing on me and complaining."

"Well have fun then," Chase replied, "Nothing big today, just following up on some patients and getting two of them out of here."

House shook his head and then made his way out into the hallway and eventually to the elevator. He tried to take his time since he was in no rush to get down there to the clinic. Reaching the elevator, he pushed the down button and waited before boarding and then pressing button number one. It took couple short minutes for him to make it down to the first floor and he limped off and headed towards the desk. Strangely though, he could have sworn he had seen Cameron sitting in Cuddy's office.

---------

"Are you sure you're ready to come back? You're okay and everything?" Lisa asked. "You have vacation days that you never used yet and I don't mind if you take some time off."

"No, its okay, I'm fine. These last few days have been kinda hard, but I wanted to stop in and see if there was anything you needed me to do around here. I can stay if you need me to."

"If we need an extra doctor, I'll call you. Go home and rest, you look a bit stressed and anxious."

Cameron thanked Cuddy again and headed to the door. She had been out going over a friend's house and decided to stop by and see if there was anything she could do here.

However, much to Cameron's surprise, she ran into House on her way out.

"I thought you weren't coming to work today?" he asked.

"I'm not; I only stopped by for a few minutes."

"You don't look sick, how'd you get Cuddy to buy it?"

"I'm not sick, you know that."

"Are you okay?"

Cameron nodded, "I have to go."

House watched as she went outside and got into her car. Finally, his attention shifted back to the clinic where a patient was waiting for him in room 12. Looking down the row of people waiting in the oh-so-comfortable hospital chairs, he sighed and then limped into the room.

"Okay, so what's the problem, sir?" House asked.

"Nothing big, it's just that I'm a bit worried. See, I cut myself when I was cleaning the garage yesterday. An old saw fell out and sliced my hand. It's not that big, but I did go in and run it under the faucet and you know, put some peroxide on it and a bandage. I worried it'll get infected and I'll get sick."

"Hmm, I'll get you some medicine and you'll get a tetanus shot. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Thank-you."

House nodded and gave the man a blue slip of paper, "Tell the next person that they can come in, will you?"

House went through clinic duty with barely any complaints, well, except one. One woman was extremely rude to him because she didn't think that she could become sick. Apparently she was some big CEO of some large company and she had a lot of money and hadn't been sick in years.

"Well, it's inevitable really," House said, "You're going to get sick sooner or later."

"I don't trust you; I'm getting a second opinion," replied the woman who stormed out of the room.

That was when Cuddy stormed in.

"Scaring away patients? What did you do this time, House?" she asked.

"Nothing; she didn't think she could get sick. I tried to explain the facts of life to her, but she wouldn't listen and she got fed up and left."

"Great, House, just great. I am _so_ glad I hired someone who is just great with people. I have no doubt that you had something to do with Cameron taking off half the week. What did you do, harass her about something?"

"I had nothing to do with what was bothering her," replied House.

"Like you know; you don't understand people. A simple comment from you that you think wouldn't bother anyone… could drive someone else insane. Christ, I know a few times I've had to go get a drink after dealing with you!"

"Look, can you just send the next patient in? I'd rather deal with another patient right now then argue with you about something that you don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Yeah, and I bet you know what's wrong with Dr. Cameron, right?"

"Actually, yeah I do. Just send the next patient in or I'll go out there and send in a patient for _you_ to deal with."

Cuddy then stormed out and another patient walked through the door, looking slightly afraid.

"Hello, I'm Dr. House. Please disregard Dr. Cuddy; she's having one of her hissy fits. What can I do for you?"

The day continued on and at six o' clock Dr. House left work and headed home. On his way, he stopped by a small shopping center so he could pick up a pizza and a bottle of soda for dinner. He put in his order and waited. Eventually, he said he was going to go take a walk and would be back soon. House got up and went down to the small store at the end.

It was a little gift shop type of store, like Hallmark, but it was a small, family run business and the people were pretty nice. Well, that was what Wilson said. Wilson usually went there to buy his wife things after they had an argument. House walked in and started to look around. A few moments later and after he had walked down each isle about five times, a woman came up to him and addressed him.

"Sir, is there anything I can help you with? Were you looking for anything in particular?" she asked politely.

House turned to her with a baffled look on his face, "Well, I need an 'I'm sorry for being an idiot card, can you forgive me?' You know that type of thing."

"Hmm," the woman looked puzzled for a moment and then rushed off to look. She came back a few seconds later, "I don't really have something exactly like that, so how about I make something. I do beautiful calligraphy and I can make you a nice card exactly how you want from one of the blank cards on our shelf. How would that be?"

"Great and it would be better if you made the message up because I'm horrible at those types of things."

The woman laughed, grabbed a card and went into a small office in the back of the shop. A little while later, but not too much longer, she came back out and handed him a card in an envelope that surprisingly already had the name Cameron on it.

"Wait, how did you know who the card was for?" House asked.

"You're Dr. House, right? James Wilson comes in here often and talks about you a lot. When I saw you and heard what you were looking for I just assumed." She laughed.

House paid for the card and said he had to be off to pick up his pizza.

"Thank-you, then. Good luck!" The woman said before he finally left the small shop.

House slipped the card into his pocket and picked up his pizza and soda and was finally back in his car and on his way home. Twenty minutes later, he was home and sitting at his kitchen table with a slice of pizza in his hand. After a while, he settled down and watched some TV and eventually he went to sleep after calling Wilson to make sure he didn't spill anymore of his personal life to random people.

"You told some stranger everything about me… how did you know that she wasn't going to come and kill me while I was sleeping or something? The police would ask everyone who this person was and why she did it and you'd be the guilty one who told her my name, age, and personal business…" Wilson let him ramble on and on, knowing that he wasn't serious.

Finally, Wilson yawned, "Goodnight, House."

---

The next morning, Cameron was in the mood to go back to work. She washed and dressed and finally headed out to her car. She turned on the radio and put in a CD; Aqualung. The skies were clear and she felt like she was ready to cope with the world again.

She walked up to House's office, taking her normal job of sorting through his email and such. Although, when she got there and put her things down, getting ready to sit at his desk and check his email… she saw an envelope with her name on it. She opened it.

It was a card from House. She smiled; it was certainly unlike House, but it definitely made her morning. Cameron finished sorting through House's email and she poured a cup of coffee into a mug. She took out a pen and opened the card.

"Thanks," she wrote underneath the message, "Would it be too much to ask if you'd like to talk sometime, really talk? -Allison Cameron."

She left it on the desk with the cup of coffee and went off down to the clinic; today she had clinic duty. Sighing, she left the office and headed downstairs.

_**Author's Note:** I think I'm going to end it there. I didn't want to be too fluffy or anything so I'll leave you some room to imagine what will happen next. Thanks for reading and reviewing! It's very much appreciated. PS.. if you don't like the ending, I can change it.. just let me know._

_Also, I'm probably going to start another House fanfic. I've been thinking about it a lot and it will be Cameron and House points of view… mostly Cameron though. And if any shipness, it will be House/Cameron. Here's a summary of the plot:_

_Something along the lines of someone tries to kill someone, but House and his team save the person's life… The "killer" isn't too happy about that and he finds out who saved the person and starts attacking them. _

_I know that's kinda vague and all, but it's a rough summary of the plot I was thinking of. I'm not good with thinking of illnesses and all so if anyone would like to help me with my next story, let me know. D_


End file.
